No Questions Asked
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Alternative scene to what could have happened if Ann had overheard what Harris had said to Judith. Set in The Furious And The Fast 2x07. Rated M for a reason. Part 2 of the Dark Side Series


**Hello everyone, well firstly I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed Taking Over Me and added it to their alerts and favourites, I really appreciate it. Now I think you'll be pleased to know this is the sequel to Taking Over Me, it can be read alone but I really think you should read Taking Over Me first if you haven't already. **

**This idea came to me when I was watching The Furious and The Fast with the scene between Harris and Judith. This is an alternate version of that scene to what could have happened if Ann had been there and overheard what he said. This is for mature readers only; you may need a cold shower afterwards. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. I'd like to say a huge thank you to my friend Supsi85 for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

It had been a month since her encounter with Harris and after swearing to herself that she wouldn't go back, here she was driving up the long winding path to his house.

There was still a spark between them and they both knew it. It had been that one spark that had ignited a month ago when they had ended up having sex on the desk in his study after a heated argument when she had nearly shot him. She had hated herself for sleeping with him. She was Bobby's wife, she loved him, and he was the one she wanted to be with – her soul mate. And yet there was Harris – her ex-husband coming back to haunt her.

A part of her wanted him even though deep down she knew it was completely wrong.

Bobby had not spoken to her since their fight about Emma and the fact that she had never told him the full truth about her past, which had only made things worse between them. It had been too painful, but now she was beginning to see that he would have understood if she had just told him. She'd hurt him and herself and now she was going to her ex-husband for comfort.

She parked the car, before getting out, and locking it. Taking a deep breath she made her way up the marble steps to the front porch before entering her old home once more.

* * *

Judith stood on the landing, glaring at her son. "This is all your fault, Harris. We've lost Emma because of you. You should never have set eyes on Ann. Even if she gave us Emma, which was the only thing she was good for."

Harris' jaw tightened as he listened to the poison dripping off his mother's venomous tongue. He wouldn't show it but talking about Ann like that was really getting to him.

She smirked before continuing, "You could have had any woman you wanted, so why did you have to choose her? She was never worthy of you. Why did you let her get under your skin so easily to make you fall for her? She's still in your head even now isn't she?"

That was the last straw. He snapped suddenly, shoving her against the wall. Leaning in so that he was only a few inches from her face he glared at her as he growled, "I loved her because she wasn't you."

He stepped away from her, his chest rising and falling, his breathing uneven as the anger flowed through him.

"You'll regret this, Harris." She said before she turned right down the hallway and headed to her room.

He had to get out from under her suffocating grasp; just being in the same house as her was torture without Emma. He walked down the steps taking them two at a time but stopped when he saw Ann standing there in the hall, her green eyes filled with astonishment.

She had heard what he'd said.

He walked down the last few steps before stopping a few feet away from her.

"Hello, Annie. To what do I owe this pleasure? Why have you come here?" He asked, his trademark smirk in place.

She stepped towards him as she answered, "You know why."

The smirk widened, he knew it wouldn't have been long until she was back and here she was.

"Did you mean what you said?"

He met her gaze, stepping towards her until they were mere inches apart, "I think you know the answer to that don't you, Annie?"

She had to hear it from his lips. "Answer the question, Harris."

He merely looked at her for a few moments, enjoying making her wait before he murmured, "Yes." He lowered his head to hers, crashing his mouth onto hers when he couldn't wait any longer. He felt her crumble as she moaned into the kiss, her hands instinctively going around his neck for him to deepen it.

He pulled away for a moment, "I knew you'd come back. You couldn't stay away could you?"

"No, I couldn't."

He took her by the hand, leading her up the stairs and veered to the left, walking down the hallway until they entered his bedroom. Not wanting to be interrupted he locked the door behind him before turning to look at Ann, his eyes tracing down her slender figure as she took in her surroundings.

It was like she was having a bout of dejá vu, she was standing in the room they had shared a long time ago. The four poster bed was against the wall, while a set of drawers and a wardrobe were against the other wall. There was another door which led to the bathroom. The colour of the room had changed but the memories remained.

She heard his footsteps and felt his arms wrap around her waist, as his firm body pressed against her back. She knew right then that it wasn't going to be like their previous coupling – quick and lustful. No, this was going to be slow.

His lips grazed her neck, kissing every part of her skin he could find as his beard tickled against her flesh. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as she turned slightly to find his mouth. The kiss was tender at first, their lips brushing against each other's before he deepened it, teasing her until she allowed him entrance. He plunged inside, tasting every inch of her as he turned her around in his arms.

As they touched and tasted each other, his hands were at her jacket, helping her out of it before it fell to the floor. The arm she had wrapped around his neck moved slowly to the front of his shirt as she began to unbutton it slowly until he shrugged it off completely.

He held her close and the friction his bare chest created while rubbing against her blouse made Ann's stomach tighten.

When it came to releasing her from the blouse he took his time. With each button undone, he planted a slow kiss on her skin as her head fell back.

His mouth on her bare flesh was enough to make her feel like her skin was on fire.

Once the blouse was finally off, her bra soon followed its lead.

He was just about to lower his mouth to her breasts when she pushed him back with her hands on his chest.

He met her gaze and saw the fire in her eyes. He stood stock still as she circled him placing kisses on his neck and back before she came to stand in front of him. Her hands ran up and down his chest stroking the greying hairs in the middle tenderly and all he could do was groan at her touch. She could feel his hard member pressing against her leg beneath his jeans. As she looked down she saw the obvious bulge and smirked before meeting his smouldering brown eyes.

She was going to make him wait.

He knew she would be his undoing.

Harris hissed as her tongue snaked out and ran around his nipple, before biting down and making him gasp. She immediately sucked on the point, soothing it before doing the same to the other.

"Two can play this game, Harris."

Once they were fully divested of their remaining clothes, he lowered her gently down onto the bed.

He moved down her body planting kisses everywhere he could, until he stopped at her breasts which he had been denied earlier. He was going to enjoy this.

With one hand he kneaded the warm flesh, his fingers moving towards her already hard nipple which he rolled between them before pulling it, the slight pain sending ripples of pleasure through her.

When it was tauter from his work, he lowered his mouth to the other, giving it the much needed attention it required as he took it into his mouth, lathing, and nipping until that too was hard from his ministrations.

When he was finished he kissed Ann passionately before continuing his trail of kisses down her flat stomach until he came to that sweet place, which he'd been away from for quite some time.

He caressed her thighs until he eventually moved his hand over her entrance, seeing she was already wet from the pleasure he had given her before. He stroked along her entrance with his finger, making her let out a breathy gasp before he moved inside her slick folds, stroking around in circles until he ventured further up to find that sensitive bundle of nerves.

She bucked against his hand as another long moan escaped her lips from what he was doing to her.

"Please…Harris…" she whimpered.

"Please what, Ann? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make me… come." Her words were like honey to his ears as he began to stroke her nub faster, rubbing it as he felt her walls begin to clench around him.

"Oh… god… Harris don't stop… "she gasped; writhing on the bed as she gripped the duvet for some form of control as she slowly began to crumble. Suddenly she bucked once more as she felt a warm sensation and raised her head from the pillows to see his head between her thighs as his tongue entered her, tasting her sweetness. The more he lathed and sucked at her nub the more she bucked and writhed, wanting him to stay there. A few more thrusts of his tongue and it was too much for her. Ann's head fell back on the pillows as she began to pant and moan as her body shook while the orgasm took hold of her. She came apart at the seams, his tongue extended the orgasm and she felt like she couldn't take much more as her essence poured onto him and he drank greedily from her, taking every last drop until she was dry. She was like a drug and he couldn't get enough.

When she finally stopped shaking he moved back up her body so that his chest was pressed against her.

As he kissed her, she could taste herself on his tongue. They continued to kiss hungrily, and she felt his member pressing against her thigh.

She moved her legs apart to accommodate him as he raised himself onto his elbows so as to not press his full weight on her as he slowly almost teasingly thrust into her until he was fully sheathed inside.

His thrusts were slow at first, savouring the feel of her as he ground his hips into her to move at a steady pace as her hands ran up and down his back before kneading his arse, making him groan. With every thrust she bucked up to meet him, making him stroke against her g-spot every time. She knew soon enough she would come undone again and she didn't want him to stop.

As the thrusts got faster he looked at her and said, "Annie, look at me." She met his gaze, green meeting brown as he continued, "come for me, Annie."

The next stroke to her g-spot made her buck wildly up to meet him as she came with his name on her lips, "Harris." She moaned as she tightened around him which made him thrust faster until they became erratic and he came hard inside of her.

Once he was spent he collapsed onto her, his now flaccid member was still buried deep inside of her.

When he eventually pulled out, she sighed at the loss of him. She saw the gentle side of him rise to the surface once more as he rose up to lie on his side facing her. Harris stroked her cheek gently as he pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before finding her lips, kissing her tenderly.

They laid in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. Ann knew she would have to leave soon but he just kept looking at her; he wanted to keep her there with him.

The way they made love now was different to how it had been when they were younger, it was more electric, and they sparked each other, igniting a flame each time.

Just looking into her emerald eyes and her body made him hard again. He needed to be inside her, she was made for him. They were a perfect fit.

"We shouldn't have done this, Harris," she said.

"I didn't hear you complain earlier and the time before that. If memory serves me right you came to me both times remember?"

He was right, she had come to him.

But then the guilt that had been building inside of her rose to the fore as she thought of Bobby. How could she do this to him? She was between a rock and a hard place, and she couldn't find a way out as she knew she'd come back to Harris at one time or another.

Ann sat up on the bed, before standing up to collect her clothes that were scattered across the floor along with his. She had to go home, she didn't belong here. She belonged with Bobby. Ann was about to pick up her bra and knickers when his voice broke her trail of thought.

"Annie." Once she had hated him calling her that but now as she turned to meet his gaze it was different somehow. Looking into those brown orbs she knew he didn't want her to go.

"I have to go," she said, voicing his thoughts, and turning away but his hand went to her arm, gripping it gently, making her face him once more.

For once she couldn't read his expression, it was a mixture of emotions and she couldn't pinpoint one.

"No, you don't." He sat up and looked at her. She was beautiful, she made him feel high, she had such an effect of him, his Annie. That's what she would always be, _his, _regardless of whether she was married to Bobby. He'd had her first and that was something Bobby would never have.

Just looking into his eyes, made her stomach tighten again with longing. How could he make her feel like this?

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

They locked eyes before she walked back and climbed onto the bed to push him back down, his eyes widening as she kissed him, tugging at his lower lip as her breasts brushed against his chest. He groaned as they became wrapped up in each other.

Her hand wandered down his chest, further down until she felt his silken shaft hard once more.

A smirk graced his features, mirroring hers as she straddled him, before slowly lowering herself onto his member until he was fully inside her, filling her completely.

She rose up slowly, as the tip of his member just touched her entrance, before plunging back down onto him. She gradually got into a rhythm as his hands went to her hips. He growled and sat up to suck at the pulse point on her throat as she rode him slowly before she pushed him back down, her hands massaging his chest, making him groan.

"Fuck, Annie. Do you realise what you're doing to me?"

"Yes, and I'm enjoying it," she replied, as she picked up her pace bouncing on his member.

His hands stayed on her hips as he began to pant, "That's it Annie, give it to me."

She moaned in ecstasy, rocking on him as she came, her walls clenching around him while he continued to thrust up into her until she burst around him.

"Yes, Harris… oh god… yes…" Her body shook with the orgasm and he soon followed her with his release, driving up into her erratically until he came in three long bursts inside of her.

She fell onto him, kissing him, and his tongue was stroking hers languidly for a few moments before she rose up from the bed and got dressed.

"Now I really have to go."

"Very well, but we both know you'll be back."

She couldn't help but nod, knowing it was the truth, before she opened the door and left him once more.

There was a slow ache in his chest and he knew it was at the loss of her, but he smiled like a Cheshire cat who had got the cream as he laid back on the bed, hands behind his head, knowing she'd come back.

They both knew it'd happen again.

It was something they couldn't control.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
